


Meetings

by DaphneTheAdipose



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 4+1, F/M, Gen, love square
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneTheAdipose/pseuds/DaphneTheAdipose
Summary: First impressions are only made once. Except when you're both teen heroes and you manage to make five of them.





	1. First

**Author's Note:**

> Four times Marinette and Adrien met each other for the first time and the one time they really saw each other for the first time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir

The first time they met wasn’t what you would call ideal. 

The first time they saw each other’s face was over in a flash as she fell on him. Their first impressions were made hanging upside down by Ladybug’s yoyo-string. 

It was chaos. 

Neither really paid a lot of attention to the person that would be their partner. Both were preoccupied with something else. 

Adrien, eager to begin this superhero thing. 

Marinette, unsure of herself and overwhelmed. 

Both thrust into this role without much preparation. 

And both now more than just themselves. 

“I am, hmm, Chat Noir, yes Chat Noir.” 

“I-I am Ma-, majorly clumsy, sorry.” 

Well almost. 

(Marinette would see Chat Noir more clearly when he cracked that joke as he hung upside down on her yoyo. Cheerful, fearless and quick on the uptake. She could work with that.) 

(Adrien’s progress went through several stages. At first it seemed that he was going to have to take charge for his timid partner. That didn't work out so well. But then she stepped up and solved the situation so brilliantly. Still hesitant a bit, but soon he saw her daring and nerve too. When he saw her so confident and defiant on the Eiffel tower, so different from that insecure girl she was the day before, he realized he was in love.)

It could've gone worse. It could've gone better.

But it was a start.


	2. Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien

The first time they met wasn’t what you would call ideal. 

It was much worse. 

They never got properly introduced face to face. 

Adrien saw that Chloe was making trouble for a girl apparently named Marinette and wanted to undo her wrongdoing. 

Marinette took one look at the blond boy and because of Chloe's laughter immediately assumed the worst. As Adrien didn't deny his friendship with Chloe, that impression stayed. 

It really was the worst. 

(Adrien felt awful and had no idea how to undo it. Still he followed Nino's advice and once more tried to explain himself to the girl he wanted to befriend. As the thunder struck he had no idea how drastically her impression of him had flipped. He was just glad to have made another friend.)

(Marinette had never misjudged someone so badly.)

Luckily for them first impressions don't always stick.


	3. Third

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir and Marinette

The first time they met wasn't what you would call ideal.

Even if it wasn't first time they met, they both were convinced this was the first time for the other party.

Chat Noir trying to show off to the sweet girl from his class, trying to get a better first impression.

(As he talked to Marinette later as Adrien, he would happily conclude he had succeeded in his endeavor. He also came away with the surprising realisation that Marinette was very resourceful in a crisis. Good to know.)

Marinette had a harder time, keeping her cover and enduring Chat’s braggery. 

(This is why she couldn’t take the silly cat seriously most of the time.)

Overall their opinions differed greatly.


End file.
